Rebirth: Hope
by Dark Angelic Wolf
Summary: Set six months after KHII. The Heartless rule the World that Never Was but out of the ruins raises a mysterious figure intent on resurrecting the Organization. Her purpose for doing so? To give them a second... Full summary inside
1. Proluoge

**Okay peeps, this is a new story that I've been working on for fun and I just need to know what people think about. Depending on the reactions I get from this, I'll decide whether or not to continue this. So please, please, please review after reading this. If you don't want to review than put it on your story alert. -grumbles slightly- At least then I know you people care. Anywhos, for those who read my other stories, FEAR NOT!!! I plan on trying to get chapter four up on Angel's Rewrite asap.**

**Now onto the fic! Demy, disclaimer.**

**Demyx: Dark Angelic Wolf doesn't own anything execpt this plot and her oc. So leave her alone you fiends.**

**

* * *

**

**One Big Happy Family**

**Summary: **

Set six months after KHII. The Heartless rule the World that Never Was but out of the ruins raises a mysterious figure intent on resurrecting the Organization. Her purpose for doing so? To give them a second chance at becoming their own Somebody. But there is a bigger evil that is lurking in a form that they lest expect. Can they survive or will they fall to the darkness once more?

**Profile: **

Name: Linx (pronounced lynx)

Age: Appears to be 16

Number: XIV

Codename: The Star-gazer

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Black, short and sort of spiky like Sora's but only a little tamer

Powers: Starlight, able to levitate for a short period of time, able to see a person's or Nobody's 'true' heart.

Weapons: Sais

Personality: Easygoing, fun loving, cares for those around her, doesn't take things seriously, loves to cause trouble whenever possible, can be rather naïve on certain subjects such as love.

History: Other then the fact she somehow brought the Organization back not much is known about Linx.

**

* * *

**

**Prologe**

The World that Never Was had been quiet ever since the fall of Organization XIII. The shadows had complete reign of the streets while the Castle was practically abandoned.

That is until _she_ showed up.

The Heartless must have sensed a shift in power, must have felt their reign coming to an end because as she stepped out of the portal under Memory's Skyscraper, there they were. Hundreds of Shadows and Neoshadows surrounded the cloaked figure, wanting to ward off this intruder before she could finish her business there; whatever it might be.

As the dark portal disappeared, it began to rain. It seemed as if the world was crying tears of joy that the rightful rulers were back and soon to be in power.

As the Heartless moved in, the figure laughed as if this was more of a game rather than a battle.

"Sorry fellas but this world wasn't yours to begin with." Her voice was that of wind rolling over moorlands but with an edge of cold fire under it.

Eerie but beautiful with a hint of danger. Almost like a star.

Seeming to take the taunt personally, the Heartless hissed and growled. Another pearl of laughter set them off. Leaping into the air, the Heartless seemed to be intent on finishing her quickly but some invisible force stopped them mid-flight.

The figure stood in the middle of the horde unmoving except for the arm stretched up to the sky, palm flat. A small, shimmering orb was in her hand. At first glance it looked like nothing but a little orb but if one would look closer they would see that it was pulsating. With each pulse it formed a dome five feet in diameter around the figure, trapping the Heartless in that area.

With a small smile threatening to turn into a grin, the figure cried, "Star's Radiance!"

With a blinding flash of light, every Heartless in the dome was destroyed. Those that were outside of it, depending on how close they were, either were destroyed or blown back.

The light died down shown the figure unscathed. Lowering her arm, the newest Nobody closed her hand around the ball of light. Pretending to wipe her hands free of dirt, she watched in satisfaction as the Shadows disappeared from whence they came.

Smirking now, the figure strutted toward the Castle.

Entering the Castle, the figure explored it from bottom to top before finally ending up in the Proof of Existence.

Examining the room she saw the 11 red squares and one blue square. Taking the few steps to the middle of the room, a grin spread under the hood. Her plan was finally coming to an end.

Of course her plan included only a few steps.

1) Get to the Never World: check.

2) Knock a few Heartless around to show them who's boss: check.

3) Find the Proof of Existence: check.

4) Resurrect all of Organization XIII including Namine: in progress.

Her reason for doing all this you say. Well, there were still Heartless running around taking peoples hearts and that meant new Nobodies and someone has to look after them too, ya know?

Raising her arm as she had done before, the figure called forth the ball of light. Shimmering to life, the orb seemed to wait patiently in the Nobody's hand; only the slight pulsation showed its eagerness.

Smiling once again, the figure let her arm fall back to her side allowing the orb to float above head as she gazed at it. The figure's mouth began to move as if speaking silent words. Slowly the silence gave way to murmuring then finally words could be made out.

"Give them hope. Guide them through the darkness. Release the chains that bind them."

The chant grew faster and louder until the girl was practically shouting. As it went on the orb pulsated brighter and brighter, nearly filling the room with blinding light.

Finally seeming to reach the peak of the chant, the figure shouted at the top of her lung, **"Star's Guiding Light!"**

The orb seeming react to the shout, burst outward filling the room with white-hot light. It seemed to consume everything within the Proof of Existence even its mistress. The light got brighter and brighter and just when it seemed like it would go on forever, it started to fade.

Slowly, other figures began to appear as the light disappeared. Some were propped against the walls while others were laying on the floor.

Thirteen was the number of bodies in the room: one, the girl who strolled into the Castle with a mission; 12, the people she sought to bring back.

______________________________________________________________________

It was sometime before the girl could move again.

Who knew that bringing someone back from the edge of existence could be so tiring?

After managing to get to her hands and knees, the girl sat down Indian-style. Running a hand through her hair, she pushed her hood back revealing black hair and dark violet eyes.

Looking around she noticed numbers I through XII.

She frowned. Clearly she would have to go to the other two Nobodies' others to give them their own bodies.

A groan caught her attention. Turning toward it, the girl saw that Number I, a.k.a. the Superior was the first to wake up.

Crawling over to him, she hovered over him as he opened his golden-red eyes. He blinked several times before he could focus on her.

"Who? Where?" He managed hoarsely.

Clearly the man couldn't form full sentences yet.

The girl smirked, seeming proud of herself for a moment before replying, "No worries sir, I'm Linx and you, my new friend, are back in the land of the living."

_

* * *

_

**Yea! Demy, they read the ficcy! -huggles-**

**Demy: Woot! Do I get ice cream now?**

**-Roxas comes out of nowhere causing Wolfie and Demy to jump-**

**Roxas: Ice cream?! Where?!**

**Umm... only if you read this. -hands cute little blonde boy an index card-**

**Roxas: -reading from card- Remember to review or put this on story alert to show that you want the fic to be continued. Now can I have ice cream?**

**Sure. -throws the two blondes ice cream bars- Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of Rebirth. (I changed the name.) I want to see if it would attract more attention that way. Also if you want me to continue this story then review, put it on story alert, or fave this story. Seriously, if I have nothing after a week I will discontinue it. Also no flames. They only make Axel more hyper.**

**I own nothing but the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Xemnas sat up with a groan. Moving was rather painful. To his left crouched Linx with rather cheerful smile on her face.

Confusedly, the Superior looked around him discovering that he was sitting on the floor in the Proof of Existence. Unsure of how he got there, he tried thinking back to what he had been doing up to this point.

Let's see, there was completing Kingdom Hearts then Ansem the Wise showing up and ripping a giant hole in it. After that was fighting the keybearer and… losing.

Eyes widened as realization crashed over him.

He remembered the fight and losing. He remembered the pain fading to nothing but cold nothingness and the sensation of falling. Then after what felt like an eternity of nothing but darkness there was light. A warm light that beckoned for him, had called him by name and the next thing he knew he was staring up a violet eyed girl.

Astonished, Xemnas looked said girl and gaped, "I died and now I'm here. How is that possible?"

Linx's cheerful smile downsized to a look of seriousness. Violet eyes that seemed to sparkle with pure starlight stared into amazed golden-red ones with grave determination.

"Yes you were dead but Kingdom Hearts has decided to give you a second chance," Ignoring the gasp of surprise the girl turned to look at the other Nobodies sprawled out on the floor, "You all have worked toward the one thing that all Nobodies and Heartless want; to be whole once again. It would be a shame for all your hard work to go to waste, right?"

Here she turned to him again with that cheerful smile on her face, "You see, there are still Heartless roaming around the worlds, it is quite impossible to destroy beings that emerge from the darkness in people's hearts when there is darkness in every heart. Thus, you can come to the conclusion that there are lesser Nobodies wondering around looking for somewhere to go. This is where you and your Organization come in Xehanort."

Xemnas tensed as Linx spoke his true name before she stood up to her full height and stretched lazily. Swallowing, the Superior almost felt nervous before asking, "What am I to do?"

"It's simple really. All you have to do is give them a place to belong and show some compassion to all the lost souls that will pass though your world."

She said it like it was so easy. As if they were capable of showing emotion.

The hard edge appeared in Xemnas' eyes as he rose and spoke coldly, "We're Nobodies. We can't show compassion because we can't feel it. The same goes for all other emotions. Surely you must know that since you are one of us."

Now he towered over her causing the violet eyed girl to look up at him.

Linx snorted in a way that suggested she thought he was stupid or something. He wasn't getting any of this yet. Maybe she should give him his welcome back gift now instead of later.

"Well, I'm not really what you would call a normal Nobody seeing as how I was created by Kingdom Hearts its self." She ignored the sharp intake of breath and held out her hand calling a ball of starlight to her, "But if it's not having a heart that has you resisting than I'll be glad to fix it."

In one swift movement, Linx flicked the ball of light toward him and watched it plant itself into Xemnas's chest were his heart should have been. The man gasped as the light's warmth filled his being, conflicting with the darkness that had consumed him. It was almost painful to feel the light and darkness fight to overpower each other before settling down in equal balance.

_**Ba-Thump**_

Gripping his chest, Xemnas fell to one knee in pure amazement. He had a heart.

Seeming to read his mind the girl spoke, "It's still small but it's there. You'll have to nurture it for it to grow and become truly whole. I'm unable to bring your Somebody back but I am able to give you the tools to become your own Somebody. Xemnas," the man who had been staring blankly ahead looked at the girl, "it's time to put your silly differences aside and make your Organization one. You call yourself leader but now it's time for you to become a true leader."

With that she stepped around him and headed for the stairs that lead to the Alter of Naught. Before she exited fully, Linx looked over her shoulder saying, "Come find me whenever you finish explaining the situation to your comrades and tell me your decision." With that she walked up the stairs, leaving a dumb founded Nobody to think about what the mysterious girl said.

______________________________________________________________________

Xigbar groaned as he sat up. His head felt like it was going to explode.

"Easy, Number Two." A voice that sounded a lot like Xemnas said as a hand fell onto his shoulder. Course this couldn't be true. They were all dead, killed by the keybearer kid. But then why did his head fell like a herd of elephants were doing the conga in it?

Opening his lone eye, the Freeshooter saw that his friend/superior was kneeling beside him with a calm gaze. Shocked, Xigbar glanced around him seeing that the other Organization members were either laying on the floor still sleeping or rousing.

Looking back at his old friend, Xigbar asked, "How?"

"It appears that Kingdom Hearts itself has decided that we deserve a second chance." The man's gaze drifted past him up toward the stairs that would lead one to the Altar of Naught, as if he were watching for someone.

"But that's highly improbable." A voice dragged their attention to a blonde man who was still leaning against the wall, "Why would it grant us our hearts and not other nobodies? Why, after all this time would Kingdom Hearts help us after we had died?"

"I don't claim to know this Vexen but I'm sure our questions will be answered eventually." Xemnas tried to reassure the Chilly Academic.

Clearly the Superior knew more than he let on.

"More secrets, Xemnas. It isn't that what got most of us killed in the first place." Zexion, a silver haired man, said accusingly as he stood up.

A large man with dreadlocks pushed himself to his knees as he admonished, "Number Six, I'm sure Superior has his reasons for withholding information."

"I agree with Xaldin. Surely there must be some reason that Kingdom Hearts has brought us back." Lexaeus, another large man with brown hair, pushed himself to his feet and aided Vexen to his as well.

This statement, of course, lead to most of the now awakened members arguing who was right or wrong about the matter. Xemnas was caught in the middle trying to get them settled down.

Xigbar sighed before walking around the arguing group and went over to a man with short blonde hair and numerous piercing in his ear. Shaking the man, the Freeshooter waited for him to fully awaken.

Looking around him, the man, known as Luxord, gaped before looking at Xigbar.

"No, this isn't a dream, now wake the two lovebirds while I get these two." Xigbar motioned to two other bodies laying across from them. One was a male with pink hair and the other was a female with blonde hair that was styled to look as if she had antenna.

Nodding, Luxord went to do as he was told while the older man knelt down beside a boy with blonde hair styled like a mullet.

"Hey, kid rise and shine." Gently shaking his shoulder, Xigbar tried to rouse the young man.

The boy opened aqua blue eyes as if he was just waking up. He looked up at Xigbar dazed at first before seeming to wake up fully. Sitting up straight, the boy gazed around him in wonder before looking toward his superior.

"I'm alive." He grinned at the nod he got before jumping up and shouting for joy.

"I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive…" He sang while dancing around causing the arguing group to look at him.

"Demyx, cut out that nonsense." A gruff voiced blue haired man with a 'X' scar on his face reprimanded. He had apparently just woken up for he was just pushing himself to his feet and making his way over to them.

Demyx 'meeped' before apologizing with a, "Sorry Saix" and then hiding behind Xigbar.

Cold gold eyes switched from the blond to the still prone body on the floor. It was a male with flame red hair and two triangle markings under his eyes. He was so still and unmoving, the only way to tell if he was alive was the fact that his chest was rising and falling.

Growling slightly, Saix summoned his claymore (sp?) and raised it over his head preparing to strike the boy while his was down.

"Saix, don't."

His Superior's voice stilled the man. Looking over his shoulder, gold eyes questioned his leader.

"But Superior, he is a traitor. This scum doesn't deserve to live." The Luna Diviner argued.

"I agree with Saix. Axel is nothing but traitorous scum who should be punished." Marluxia, the pink haired man, practically growled.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the Assassin, "If we are talking about punishing traitors then we must deal with you and Larxene first."

Both of them flinched before looking slightly fearful. Clearly they still remembered the wrath of their leader.

"But since Kingdom Hearts has decided to give you a second chance so will I." Xemnas watched the two relax slightly before turning to Demyx, "Wake up Number VIII."

With a nod, the Nocturne proceeded to do just that.

Saix however still wanted to argue. "Superior, why are you letting Axel live? He betrayed the Organization and aided Sora. He should be turned into a Dusk for this."

The Superior sighed slightly and placed a hand over his new heart. He could feel sympathy for Axel now. The Flurry of Dancing Flames just wanted to see his friend again. "Because he, like the rest of us, was trying to find his heart."

The Luna Diviner seemed to want to argue more but was interrupted by Demyx.

"Umm… I think there's something wrong with Axel," the blonde said nervously, "he won't wake up."

_____________________________________________________________________

Linx stood on the Alter of Naught, her head tilted up to the sky. It was still raining but not as hard as before so she left her hood down. The clouds shifted over the fragmented moon that was Kingdom Hearts, allowing beams of moonlight to slip through.

One beam landed on the girl like a spotlight. A frown tugged at her lips as if she just heard something that had offended her. Sighing softly, she lowered her head to look at her feet. "The old man better be right about this or else I'm a goner." Linx muttered to the wind.

Suddenly her head shot up to look ahead of her, her eyes narrowing into fierce slits. She hissed out a breath trying to keep herself calm. No way was she going to let that idiot pyro ruin her plans, not if she hoped to be alive at the end of this.

"Look's like I have my work cut out for me." A smirk danced on the girl's lips as she disappeared into a dark portal.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I is back with new chapter. My muse ran away for a short time but I found it again. So tell me if you like this chappy or not.**

**I no own Kingdom Hearts, just Linx and plot.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_He was surrounded in darkness. Everyway he turned all he could see was darkness. Empty, cold darkness. His breathing quickened in false feelings of fear and rage. Cause that was what they were, right? False. Non-existing._

_Like him._

_The Nobody clenched his fists till he was sure that the fabric of his gloves would tear. It was so unfair that after all he had been through just for a chance to see his friend one last time, it had all ended in vain._

"_Why?!" He screamed at the darkness, too unsure of up or down to scream at the sky. "Why did you take him, just so he could fade?! Just so I could lose my best friend?!" The anguish he supposedly wasn't feeling at the moment felt very, _very _real. "Why, Kingdom Hearts?! Tell me, why did you take Roxas away?!" He cried as he sank to his knees, allowing some of his fire red hair to fall into his vivid green eyes._

_Axel pounded fist weakly against the ground muttering, "I just wanted my friend back."_

…a…xe…l…

_Number VIII's head snapped up as the sound of his name on the wind reached his ears. That voice. Could it be…?_

_He held his breath straining to listen and see if it would come again, silently hoping it would. After a moment of nothing, he slumped back down figuring the darkness was driving him insane._

…ax…el…

_His head snapped up, eyes widening at the small glimmer of hope that wasn't really there. "Roxas?" he questioned the darkness barely above a whisper._

Ax…el

_He stumbled to his feet as he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. It was hard to tell because it kept echoing in the vast void. "Roxas?!" he called louder this time as he took off in a random direction. Not the smartest idea._

Axel.

_The voice, though still bouncing around, was getting stronger as he ran deeper into the darkness. He ran faster and faster as the voice grew louder until it felt like the darkness itself was calling out to him. Just as he felt as if he would be running forever…_

"_Axel!!"_

_A new voice entered the mix._

_The stranger's voice startled him so much that he tripped over his own feet as he tried to skid to a stop. "Wha-?!" he stuttered as he realized the voices had stopped. Frantic, he began to call out for his friend, "Roxas!!"_

"_He's not here." the stranger spoke calmly from behind him._

_Turning, Axel saw that a girl stood less than five feet from him. Her eyes caught his attention first. They were violet and seemed to glow in the gloom, twinkling with starlight. They also held concerned amusement, if that was even possible. They seemed to capture him and draw him in, making him almost feel vulnerable and safe all at once._

_The girl tilted her head to the side as he continued to stare at her, vaguely reminding him of a curious kitten. If it had been any other situation, he would have smirked at the thought. But instead he glared and demanded, "Who are you? And what do you mean by he's not here?"_

_She shrugged, "That's just what I mean; he's not here. He's sleeping."_

_The Flurry of Dancing Flames blinked. "Sleeping?" he echoed, unsure of what he heard._

_The girl grinned, "Now you're getting it." He wasn't sure on whether it was a complement or an insult. Movement caused him to focus on the girl again. She walked up to him until she was standing within arm's reach. She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye._

"_As for who I am," she began, "the name's Linx. L-I-N-X, Linx." She reached up and tapped his temple, "Got it memorized?"_

_Axel swatted her hand away and glared, "That's my line, kitten."_

_That knocked the grin off her face. Kitten? What the crap? Linx momentarily considered letting the guy fade again. But she pushed the thought aside. After all, she still needed him. Frowning at the taller Nobody, Linx spoke, "Yeah, well if you want to see your buddy again, you're going the wrong way."_

_Axel tilted his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. "Really now? And which way would be the right way, kitten?"_

_Linx tried to suppress the growl that was raising in her throat. Obviously, the dumb pyro was going to be using that just to annoy her. Either way the girl motioned over her shoulder in the direction he had come._

"_Oh." was the intelligent reply._

_Linx rolled her eyes at him before moving behind him and giving the pyro a slight push. "Just keep walking in that direction and you ought to come to a white door. Go through it. And don't go following random voices; it's bad for your health."_

_The Flurry of Dancing Flames stumbled a step or two, "Hey watch what you're do-" He looked behind him to snap at the girl only to find her gone. Axel blinked in confusion. Where did she go? He turned in a complete circle trying to see where the girl had went. Finding nothing but darkness, Axel scratched his head, "Well, she could have at least kept me company."_

_With that he started walking in the direction she had pointed to. It was a very boring walk with nothing but the darkness to keep him company. At least the voices no longer echoed around him._

_Sooner than he expected, Axel came upon the white door the girl had spoke of. He examined it for a moment. Plain and white. A normal looking door. Hesitating for only a moment, Axel pushed open the door before being engulfed in a bright, white light._

__________________________________________________________________________

Demyx stared down at Axel worriedly. Only a moment ago, the other Nobody's breathing had become shallow and uneven; as if he would stop breathing at any second. But now it had returned to normal, leaving the Nocturne confused, relieved, and worried all at once.

He could hear the mutterings of the older Nobodies behind him as Marluxia, Larxene, and Zexion leaned beside him.

"I wonder what made his breathing go down like that." Zexion mussed curiously as he watched the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Larxene giggled, "Maybe he's going to fade again."

At this, Demyx head snapped up to glare at the Nymph, "No he won't. Axel would never give up like that." He seemed adamant that Axel wouldn't lose whatever battle he was facing.

Marluxia frowned, seemingly ready to put down Demyx. But a groan stopped him.

The four Nobodies looked down at the same time to see green eyes flutter open.

"Urgh," the pyro moaned, sitting up and holding his head, "What hit me?"

The only answer he received was Demyx pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Axel, you're okay!" The blonde exclaimed, "See Larxene, I told you…" Demyx was cut off by Zexion who tapped his shoulder and pointed to Axel.

Looking down, the Nocturne saw that the red head had turned more than a little blue in the face.

"Oops." He released him.

After taking in sacred gulps of air, Number VIII stood and looked around. It seemed that the older Nobodies were just now noticing his presence. Some, such as Saix and Vexen, were glaring at him. Axel couldn't help but smirk at them. Clearly they still 'felt' the same about him.

Frowning, the fiery Nobody looked at the faces around him. It seemed all were here expect one.

Still frowning, Axel looked at Demyx and asked, "Where's Roxas?"

This question caused all of the other Nobodies in the room to look at each other; as if wondering the same thing all at once.

Had Number VIII lost it?

Looking back at him, Demyx spoke hesitantly, "Umm… Axel, Roxas is… umm.. You know…"

"Dead, faded, gone. Pick whichever one you like." Saix's cold voice cut in. A few of the members flinched slightly, thinking that the Luna Diviner could have been a little more tactful with that.

Axel scowled furiously, though his anger seemed to be directed at someone else. "But that girl said…" He trailed off, now doubting what he had seen in his dream.

"What girl?" Xemnas asked suddenly, catching everyone's attention.

Axel blinked then shrugged, "Some girl in my dream. I can't remember who she was."

The Superior looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Xigbar and Xaldin, "Go to the Alter of Naught. Our guest is waiting there."

Number II and III nodded before disappearing into dark portals.

The younger Nobodies looked at their leader quizzically.

"Guest?" Zexion questioned with an arched brow.

Sighing, Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose. He was dreading having to explain this again.

"I'll explain it in a minute. For now, let us got to the Hall Where Nothing Gathers."

________________________________________________________________________

Xigbar appeared on top of the Altar, Xaldin not two seconds behind him.

The Freeshooter took a moment to scan the rooftop. His lone eye blinked when it saw no one.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, "Where is she?" He huffed slightly.

"Perhaps Superior was mistaken." Xaldin spoke, "Maybe this 'Linx' was merely the messenger."

"I ain't nobody's messenger sweetheart." A voice sounded behind them, causing them both to jump slightly.

Turning, both Nobodies looked up.

Balanced on top of one of the spires, Linx stood. Her arms were crossed as a smirk graced her lips.

Xigbar's mouth dropped as he saw that she was standing on the tip as if it were the ground itself.

"Impressive." Xaldin murmured as he too stared.

As if she had heard him, Linx grinned before leaping off the spire. She corkscrewed in midair before landing gracefully in front of them.

Her grin was still there as she gazed at them with twinkling eyes.

"So I'm guessing you two," she pointed at both of them with fingerless gloves, "are my escorts."

* * *

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi yall. Me again with another Chappy for Rebirth: Hope. Yes I know I told some of you that I would have this up like three weeks ago. But RL is stupid and won't let me have my way but like they always say, 'Better late then never' right? Also, I went back in to Chapter 2 and edited a couple of things. I'm slightly embarrassed to admit that I put XIII instead of VIII. Very embaressed. Anywho, it's like 2 in the morning and I can hardly see straight to type this so... Axel, disclaimer.**

**Axel: Angelic doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Only Linx, any ocs in this story, and the plot. (Though she wishes she owned me.)**

**-sleepily throws book at Axel-**

**Axel: -unconscious-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zexion tapped his finger on the arm of his throne as mulled over what he and the others had just been told.

"So, this girl says that she can give us back our hearts."

Xemnas nodded.

Zexion frowned, clearly not believing this.

"How can we trust her?" Marluxia spoke the Cloaked Schemer's and everyone else's thoughts.

Everyone except Axel's that is.

He was quietly brooding on his throne, ignoring everyone.

Xemnas sighed, "I don't know if we can trust her. But what she said about being able to give us our hearts is true. I, at least, am proof of that."

Everyone listening to the conversation scarcely breath as they could faintly make out a single heartbeat.

"Okay," Luxord said, "so that part is true. But if she can give hearts, does that mean she can take them away? And if so, then what is stopping her from taking yours on a whim?

The Superior was silent, having no answers for the Gambler of Fate's questions.

His silence caused the other Nobodies to whisper amongst themselves. To them, it was alarming that their leader knew next to nothing on this girl.

That was stopped by a single, snarling accusation. "YOU!"

Everyone's eyes moved to stare at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He was glaring heatedly at something as he gripped the arms of the throne as if he were trying to break them. Flames flickered around his hands as well.

Looking to see where the pyro was glaring, they saw that Xigbar and Xaldin had returned.

They were staring at Axel as well, clearly not sure how to handle the pyro. Between them stood the girl who they had just been discussing. She too was looking up at Axel. But instead of looking frightened, confused, or surprised, the girl just looked calm with the slightest of frowns on her face.

Linx had arrived.

________________________________________________________________________

Axel didn't know what had made him look up from his brooding when he noticed three dark portals forming on the floor below them. Curiosity most likely.

The pyro had watched as Xaldin and Xigbar stepped out of theirs and then a second later the girl stepped out of hers.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. She looked to be about Larxene's height or a little shorter: at least going up to his shoulder. She had wild black hair that looked about as spiky as Sora's and her violet eyes darted around; twinkling with amusement. She also wore the Organization cloak but her gloves were fingerless.

All in all, Axel's first thought of her was that she was pretty cute. It was like she had a certain kitten like quality about her. His second thought was that she looked familiar.

Number VIII watched as Xigbar placed a hand on her shoulder and leant down to speak in her ear. He seemed to be pointing at each and telling her something. Most likely their names and some useless tidbit of information.

The girl just stood there looking, grinning.

Axel got the impression that she already knew all their names.

Still, her eyes flashed from one to another and just as Xigbar got to him; their eyes locked.

Green swam in twinkling violet for a moment before the girl tilted her head to the side. Then it all came rushing back to him.

Rage flooded through him as he remembered how she had told him that Roxas was sleeping; like he was supposed to be there when he woke up.

But the younger Nobody hadn't been there. The girl had lied to him and now the Flurry of Dancing Flames was beyond anger.

"YOU!" He snarled as he gripped the arms of his throne. Linx frowned as the other Nobodies looked down in surprise.

"Axel…" That was Demyx's whimper but the pyro ignored it.

Axel portaled down so that he was standing in front of the girl. He pointed an accusing finger at her as he growled, "You're the one who told me he was sleeping."

Linx stared up at him calmly, "I am."

Green fire glared down at her as he growled, "You lied to me. You said he would be there. You said he was sleeping."

"He is."

"Liar!"

Silence reigned as the word echoed throughout the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Linx was, at first, shocked when the red-haired pyro accused her of being a liar. Then a cold fire settled in her stomach.

"…What?" Her bangs covered her eyes.

"You heard me!" Axel's finger was inches from her nose. "You're nothing but a liar. I bet you even lied about being some kind of 'special' Nobody."

Linx, who had been glaring at Axel's finger, looked up at the pyro and asked, "Are you done now?"

Annoyance laced her voice.

"Ummm… Yes?" Green eyes shifted to the side in nervousness. The girl was suddenly giving off this bad vibe.

"Good." She pushed his hand to the side and reached up and grabbed the collar of his cloak.

Jerking him down so that she could glare into his eyes, Linx growled, "Listen up you stupid, good for nothing pyro. I have three things to tell you. One; do not, for any circumstance, ever call me a liar. I don't appreciate being called something I'm not and if I ever hear anyone call me that again, I'll rip out their tongue and feed it to a tank of sharks. Two; when I said Roxas was sleeping, I meant he was dormant. In Sora. As in not dead. Whoever told you that he was dead, gone, or whatever was wrong. And three;" she pulled him so that their noses were almost touching, "You ever put your finger in my face again, I'll remove it… permanently. Now do we have a better understanding of each other?" She gave him a threatening look, daring him to say 'no'.

Axel nodded fervently, looking fearful of what the girl would do if he disagreed.

"Good." She smiled sweetly as she let him go and stepped around him.

Axel, having lost the feeling in his legs during her tirade, fell face first to the ground.

A few of the others snickered at this.

Linx ignored them, stepping to the middle of the room. She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow, "Well… any questions?"

It was silently for a moment before Demyx raised his hand timidly.

The girl nodded to the blonde.

"Does this mean that you're going to bring back Roxas?"

"Of course."

"When?" This came from Axel who was still behind her.

Linx turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye.

He was standing now, his eyes flashing with something the girl didn't recognize.

Linx shrugged, "Couple of hours… days… weeks. Don't know really. Depends on when I get my strength back."

"What do you mean?"

Looking up, she saw that it was Saix that had asked.

Violet orbs narrowed but the girl answered anyway. "You act like bringing you twelve back from the dead was an easy task. It'll take a little while to get my strength back up."

"Wait." It was the pyro again. "You're saying it could be two weeks before you can bring back Roxas?"

"That's the worst case scenario. Best case is two days at the least."

Axel seemed displeased with this but said nothing.

Linx sighed. She was getting tired of the Q&A.

"Alright, two more questions then I'm done."

Zexion looked down at the girl for a moment before asking, "What did you mean by Kingdom Hearts created you?"

Another sigh escaped her lips, "Just what I said. I was created by Kingdom Hearts to help you guys."

The Cloaked Schemer made a motion for her to continue.

Glaring tiredly at him, Linx said, "I don't have a Somebody." She said it in a tone one would use on a five-year-old.

Shocked silence meet her comment.

Linx rolled her eyes. "3, 2, 1..."

The room irrupted with exclamations of "What?!", "Impossible!", and other such comments.

Linx sighed. This was starting to get ridicules.

"QUIET!" The dark-haired Nobody yelled. Once the Organization had silenced themselves she stated, "You dorks shouldn't be surprised. Xion didn't have a Somebody either."

"You're wrong."

Linx looked up to Vexen. The Chilly Academic looked to be in deep thought if the wrinkle of his brow were to say anything. Linx raised a brow at the older Nobody, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Xion was fashioned after Sora and Roxas. She was designed by science from data on Sora. Theoretically, _Sora_ was her Somebody." Vexen paused to look at the girl, baffled. "You, on the other hand, said that you have no Somebody because Kingdom Hearts created you. You have no design, reference, or mold that you were created from. If what you say is true, then Kingdom Hearts created you purely from nothingness."

Linx stared up at him before asking softly, "What are you trying to say?"

Vexen frowned, looking almost sympathetic. "What I'm saying is this: you Linx, truly do not exist."

* * *

**Xigbar: Alright dudes and dudettes, since both Angelic and Axel are out of commision at the moment, boss lady sent me to do her dirty work. -menacing voice-Yall either review or something terrible will happen to you in the next two days.-cackles evilly-**

**Linx: -rolls eyes- Like what? You'll appear in dreams?**

**Xigbar: -scoffs- As if.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

***ducks large, heavy objects thrown at her* Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I know it's been awhile and all but what can I say? This chapter hated me. It's what you could call a "filler" chapter. But I won't give too much away other then that. Anyway... On to the disclaimer! **

**Xigbar: As if D.A.W. would ever get the chance to own us or any KH characters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The blond Nocturne hummed softly as he dusted off the books in one of the libraries in the castle. It had been two hours since the meeting and the Superior had dismissed them soon after they had received the most disturbing news of the day.

Linx, the one who was suppose to give them their hearts, had never had one of her own. Now a single question hung on everyone's mind; how was she suppose to give them their hearts if she didn't even know how it 'felt' to feel.

Demyx, though, also felt a little sorry for the girl. She had never known what it was like to feel happy or sad or mad or any of the other emotions that he and the other could remembered having. It couldn't be fun just feeling… nothing. Even he had faint echoes of feelings. But then, she had displayed anger when she was ranting at Axel (which had been funny) and she had seemed really tired by the time the meeting had been over.

Frowning, the Nocturne couldn't help but remember the way the girl how the looked when the revelation had been told. Her face had gone incredible blank as the others broke into an uproar around him. Demyx had been shocked into silence and he had only been able to stare at the girl. As the others tried to speak over one another and Superior tried to calm them down, Linx's gaze had swept over all of them; seeing but not. And then, her gaze had settled on him. They had stared at each other for a long moment before… she smiled. It was small, a shadow of a shadow, but it was there and it made the Nocturne smile too and wave at her. She had shook her head before she spoke in a soft, melodic voice that weaved through the chaos around them; seeming to soothe it.

"_Don't worry. I'll know when you've earned your hearts. Let's just say it's been pre-programmed into my hard drive."_

Then she had walked out of the room and the Nocturne hadn't seen her since. As he dusted a row of books, Demyx wondered where the girl had gotten off to.

"Whatcha doin?" A voice quirked, breaking the utter silence that had reigned for the past half hour.

Demyx yelped, flailing his arms as he tried to regain his balance on the ladder only to end up on the floor with a hurt bum.

A musical giggle reached his ears as Linx leaned over him with a goofy smile on her face. "You're funny."

"Uh… Thanks?"

She giggled again, violet eyes sparkling in amusement. The blonde grinned, liking that sound already. He pushed himself up off the ground; wiping off imaginary dust before asking, "Soooo… Was there something you needed?"

Linx blinked at the question before nodding slightly, "Yup. Xemnas said that you were to show me around."

Demyx looked surprised at this. The Superior wanted him to show her around? He was trusting him with this? Sure it probably didn't seem to be a big deal but to the Nocturne, it was a big deal.

Grinning from ear to ear, the blond nodded, "Okay then. Shall we get started?"

The girl shrugged slightly, "Sure." A slight yelp was the result of Demyx pulling her along behind him.

Just as they were about to exit the library, a voice spoke from behind them.

"And just where do you two think you're going?"

Demyx squeaked as he whirled around to face Saix. Linx just looked over her shoulder at the taller Nobody; hair falling slightly into her face.

"U-uh… umm.. Well, you see…"

"Xemnas wanted him to show me around the castle." Linx's clear voice cut off Demyx's stutters, causing Saix to narrow his eyes at her. She smiled sharply at him, "So if you'll excuse us, we have a tour to do."

With that, she turned on her heel and pushed the gaping Nocturne out of the door. But before she stepped through the threshold herself, Linx spoke without looking at the Diviner. "Oh, and Saix? You ever speak so callously about one of your comrades again and I'll rip your tongue out." She tilted her head back, causing Saix to suck in a breath. Her grin was dangerous. "Do we have a better understanding of each other now?"

She didn't wait for a reply, stepping out of the door and allowing it to close behind her. The Lunar Diviner was left there; contemplating the slit pupils and fanged grin of the mysterious girl.

* * *

Axel grumbled as he scrubbed at the floor with… a toothbrush. His toothbrush to be exact. And he was in a maids outfit!

He was going to burn somebody. Namely Numbers II and X, who standing off to the side watching him, Marluxia, and Larxene do all the work.

This was part of their punishment of course. Betraying the Organization was not taken lightly.

"_At least I'm not a dusk."_ The thought drifted across his mind unbidden.

Suddenly, the sound of voices coming down the hall had the five Nobodies to look up. The sight that greeted them was that of Number IX walking backwards and gesturing wildly as he talked. Linx was behind him, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Then her eyes flashed over Demyx's shoulder and connected with Axel's. Once again, green swam in violet and Linx grinned cheerfully at him. The pyro's eyes widened, a warm glow spreading through his chest. A sudden yelp had them breaking eye contact.

Axel looked to see Demyx on his back, while Marluxia and Larxene sat snickering. Xigbar was shaking his head, handing over a bag of munny to Luxord. Linx glared at the pink haired male as she stepped over his out-stretched leg to help the Nocturne up.

"That was mean, Marluxia." the dirty blonde whined as he stood.

The Graceful Assassin merely scoffed and went back to scrubbing the floors.

Axel opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by a clatter and dirty water splashing across the floor. Five sets of eyes flashed to Linx who had her foot propped on top of the bucket that the three other Nobodies were using. Her eyes gleamed with wicked amusement.

Marluxia snarled, "You stupid girl! Do you have any idea what you just done?"

"Uh, duh," Xigbar snickered, "She just doubled your work time." The Freeshooter guffawed while the Gambler chuckled behind his hand.

The Assassin and the Nymph glared death at the younger Nobody as she spoke, "Karma sucks, huh?" With a bark of laughter, she proceeded to walk away; a giggling Demyx behind.

Axel wasn't sure whether to be amused or angry as he went back to his work.

* * *

Linx hummed softly as she walked into the kitchen part of the castle. Xigbar had come and took her new buddy away so now she was left to fend for herself. Now she was bored, which was probably not a good thing. She stopped when she saw Xaldin grumbling as he went through the various lower cabinets in there.

"What are you doing?" Her innocent question caused the Lancer to bang his head on the top part of the cabinet he was looking into.

"Ow!" The male howled, rubbing back of his head before turning to glare at the girl over his shoulder.

The scene that meet him had him blinking in surprise.

Linx was seated on one of the bar stools, eyes wide with innocence. She stared at him with her head tilted to one side.

Suddenly he wasn't sure whether to shoo her out or give her a cookie.

"So…?" Linx's voice broke into his thoughts.

Xaldin shook his head, "Uh… I'm looking for something to fix for dinner tonight. But it's harder said then done." He didn't bother to go into detail on how he barely had enough ingredients to make a dinner for four let alone thirteen.

"Oh." She paused. "Can I help?"

**-Few Hours Later-**

Lexaeus had only wanted to get a glass of water. What he got was a sight that he least expected.

Everyone in the castle knew that Xaldin kept his kitchen spotless. But when the Silent Hero entered the Kitchen that Never Was, he found flour spread everywhere and on everything. Including Linx and Xaldin themselves.

The girl blinked at Lexaeus as he came in and grinned, "Hey Lex! We're making brownies, wanna help?"

Xaldin couldn't help but laugh at the look on Lexaeus' face. He had a feeling that this girl would be wonderful addition to their family.

* * *

**Review plz! And don't worry, Roxas and Namine will be seen in the next chapter.**

**Also, I have a poll up that you guys need to look at! It's whether or not I should Xion in this story or not. So if you want her to be in it, GO VOTE! You have a week.  
**


End file.
